The effect of purified antibody to IgD was tested for effects on in vitro immunoglobulin synthesis by human blood lymphcytes. Inhibition of Ig production was found at low concentrations of anti-IgD. The Fc fragment of the antibody did not have a role in this suppression. Clear differential effects on Ig production were found between anti-D and anti-M when mitogen stimulated cultures were used.